Seas
by LOTR-POTC-SherlockLuvr
Summary: An Elven maiden name Olórëdes has become involved in a relationship with one far from her class: Prince Legolas. She knows that it is impossible for their love to work, as Legolas's father would never approve. But through pain and doubt, will King Thranduil see that there is no other maiden for his son to love? Rated M (really MA) for torturous violence (not too bad).
1. Chapter 1

Seas: Chapter 1

"Prince Legolas, please stop," I whispered as he pulled me through the halls of the palace. He had taken me from my quarters just minutes earlier after I had dressed in my outdoor clothing. "Hush! You will alert the guards. We don't want them to follow us!" He whispered back, continuing to pull me forward. "Please, just tell me where you are taking me...or I shall alert the guards myself," I threatened. He stopped the hurried jog we were moving at. Then he made me gasp as he spun me to be in front of him and wrapped his arms around me. Lord Legolas leaned down close to my ear, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Please do not do so, my flower. I must keep it a secret. The guards mustn't find it,' he whispered. I shivered. "W-why, my Lord?" I asked shakily. I felt him sigh. "Firstly, I have already told you, that is not my name Titles matter not when I am alone with you. Secondly, I am taking you to a secret place that shall belong to us forever," he breathed into my ear. I as frozen on the spot, unable to respond. "Come, quickly," he said suddenly, and unwrapped his arms from around me, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the halls once more.

After going through many passageways, we reached a hidden door that I could only assume Lord Legolas knew of simply because he is the Prince. He opened the door and we entered the cool peacefulness of the forest. It was quiet, even as we ran through the trees, the only sound being our soft boots tapping on the ground and occasionally the wood of branches. He led me through a part of the woods that I had never entered; an extremely dense area that I had not an inkling of how he knew his was through. Finally, we came to a stop. "I understand now why you wanted me to wear these clothes," I murmured, pulling a thorn out of the thick leggings I was wearing. "Shhh..." Prince Legolas hushed me once more. "Come, we are almost there." He led me slowly just a few more yards, and then we entered the clearing.

I gasped, and my eyes widened as I took in the sight. It was a small space, but it had a cozy and calm feel to it. The trees that usually covered the moon's glow and starlight did not do so here, allowing the whole area to be bathed in a blue and white glow. To the left, a small spring trickled merrily down the sloping rocks, and into a miniature pond that reflected the stars, as if the pool was the sky itself. Soft- looking grass covered the ground. But the part that took my breath away was the flowers. Beautiful, glowing white moon flowers dotted the ground as I had never seen, and then more white flowers, for which I had no name, climbed and swirled up the trunks of the nearby trees in vines. I had no words to describe its beauty in full.

"Oh...Prince Legolas...," I murmured, slowly walking into the clearing. "Do you like it?" he asked, and I turned back to look at him. I smiled and answered, "Of course. There are no words to describe the utter and pure peacefulness and joy I am feeling right now."

"I believed you would say that," he said, coming to stand beside me. "Come, sit," Lord Legolas invited, spreading his arm towards a flat rock by the little pond. I walked lightly towards it and sat down, leaning on one arm staring into the water. I heard Prince Legolas sit behind me, and then the sound of him fiddling with something. I turned and looked over my shoulder. He had weaved a circlet of moon flowers together, and he was smiling at me. I breathed a laugh and allowed him to place the crown on my head. "Olórëdes...you look beautiful..," he murmured. I looked up at him and blushed. "Thank you, my Lord," I said reflectively. "I have already said, that is not my name," he said, slight frustration showing through his tone. "If not Prince, what would you like for me to name you by?" I asked, not meeting his gaze. "Olórëdes, look at me, please," he whispered, placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head up to look at him. "You may call me Love, or Darling, or Star, or Flower,..or even just plain Legolas," he said softly, and gave me his silly half-smile.

"Legolas, then," I said. I reached up to push his finger down from my chin, but he caught my hand. He pulled it closer and held it to his chest. When I looked up to ask what he was doing, I froze. He was looking at me with a look I had never seen before. "Legolas...are you alright?" I asked worriedly. His blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "Olórëdes," he began, a tone in his voice that I didn't know he possessed.. "I have been meaning to say this since I met you months ago; you are like no other woman I have seen. All of the royal elf maidens I have been show are nothing compared to what you mean to me. I love you," he declared. We sat in silence, his hand holding mine to his heart, for a long time. He continued to look into my eyes and I into his. Finally, I decided how to respond. My voice was not strong like I wanted it to be, but shaky and uncertain.

"I...I believe I love you as well," I said slowly. I watched as his face lit up and he lifted my hand to his face and kissed it gently. I smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, and smiled back to me. We stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment, then he looked down at his hand, still clutching mine to his chest. He twined our fingers and let our hands drop to his knee. He began inspecting my hand carefully, so I turned to look at the water of the pond. It truly reflected the stars in the sky beautifully, and soft waves rippled the surface, making it seem as if I was peering into a moving sea of sky.

I looked down and saw my reflection. The ringlet of moon flowers still faintly glowed. They complemented my deep brown hair perfectly. My pale skin seemed to be reflecting the moonlight, and my blue eyes sparkled like stars. I had never thought myself particularly pretty, even; my combination of pale skin, blue eyes, and brown hair was certainly not uncommon among the Eldar, but my eyes seemed to have a dazzling effect in the starlight. But...Legolas could not have known that until tonight. What had he seen in me?


	2. Chapter 2

Seas: Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is chapter two of my little fanfiction, and I honestly hoped you all liked the first one. I'm worried that Olórëdes is to Mary Sue-ish...? Or too cliché as the girl that's a lower-class and subtly beautiful or something..? Please review! I love to hear opinions on how to make this story better! Alright, I'll let you all read now: **

I sat there still for many moments, faintly processing Legolas's light brushes on my hand as he lipped it over and back again, tracing the lines in my palm and rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. Eventually, though, he spoke.

"Olórëdes, we must be returning. The sun will soon rise and the guards will be searching for us," he said softly. I sighed. In my heart, I knew that the guards would only seek Legolas. They knew nothing of my relationship with him. Besides, Legolas's father would most likely never approve. To me, it was hopeless to engage in any relationship with Legolas. Only both of our hearts will become broken in the end, simply because of our varying statuses in the kingdom. "Alright, let us go," I responded finally, rising and adjusting my clothing. Legolas took my hand and began to lead me out of the clearing.

We didn't run as quickly as we had when we were going to the clearing, but Legolas still moved us fairly fast. He and I reached the door to the Great Halls, and we entered. It seemed too soon that we arrived at the simply-decorated door that marked my quarters. I stood for a moment next to him, my hand placed on the doorknob, unsure of what to say in parting. He stood as silently as I did. I finally decided what to say in parting, to let him know my feelings on the conversation in the clearing. I turned to face him and he looked up from the ground at me. "Tonight was wonderful, Legolas. We must o back soon. I do hope to see you more often now..though I do not know how I would go about doing that. ..Goodbye for now," I said quietly and quickly. Then, before he had a chance to respond, I reached up and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek, then quickly went inside my room, closing the door. I knew I was blushing, even though no one was there.

I sighed and built up a fire in the hearth, then decided to change out of my outdoor clothing and into a simple can comfortable white dress, tying a thin cream belt around my waist. I stood in front of my rather simple vanity and brushed through my hair, removing the moon flower crown and laying it lovingly on the edge of the vanity.

I finished brushing my hair, then moved to the small desk in the corner of my room, that housed a single, thin book laying open on it. The page on the right was empty. I sat down an extracted a small pen from one of the three desk drawers. I began to draw the beautiful flowers and vines that I had seen in the clearing that night. I sat for hours, drawing until the entire page had been filled with trees covered in the flowers. I then put down the pen, satisfied with my work. It had been my mother that taught me how to draw as such. I missed her dearly. She had died when I was just ten years of age, though I do not know how. My father refuses to tell me the tale; it causes him too much pain. He always loved me dearly, saying that I looked like my mother. I did not understand why he kept me so close to him if I reminded him so much of his wife, though I did not question it.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I rose quickly and hurried towards it, opening it slightly and looking out. I smiled when I saw the face of the one standing there.

"Father," I greeted, and opened the door fully. He smiled back to me, stepping inside and spreading his arms. I stepped into his embrace, resting my head on his chest and breathing in his smell, a scent I have known my whole life "I have missed you, Ada," I said, pulling back. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "And I you, my little flower," he answered. I froze momentarily, remembering the same words Legolas had spoke to me the past evening, then relaxed.

"Why have you come?" I asked. When he could, he oftentimes visited my room, as his was in the same hall. But he had told me a week ago that he would be very busy with King Thranduil, assisting him with one thing or another. My father is his personal assistant and counselor, as well as close friend. I had known the King all of my life, but only months ago had I met Legolas. It is also for this reason that I believe our love will never be allowed; me being the simple daughter of the hand of the King, and he being the Prince and son of the King. But I had to put these thoughts out of my mind, as I must enjoy my short time with my father until he must go again.

**So that was chapter 2, with lots of little bits of info on Olórëdes's parents! Please leave a review, they're like candy to me! Also, give me your opinions of whether I should make my chapters longer or shorter. XDD Thanks again! Until next chapter... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seas: Chapter 3**

** Hey again! It's chapter 3! As you could tell, I finally made ****Olórëdes on DollDivine (it is ALL DD, give the credit for the game to them), and I put her in her dress and hair for the dinner that is coming up hopefully in chapter four (maybe 5). You'll seeeee... :D. Anyway, thanks doodle8200 for her review! I would love some more! And also thank you doodle for your follow as well as Stialyna, llcyyxx, and Oriana5 for your follows! You guys are my first four! Alright, on to the chapter, with cute fluff!**

"I have grand news, Olórëdes. The King has invited us to a feast of Lords that he shall be hosting tonight," my father said, smiling. I gasped. "Ada, really?" I asked in disbelief. Imagine! I true feast with all of the nobles in the kingdom, and the King himself no less! My father nodded, "Indeed. It shall begin at sundown, so be ready by then," he confirmed. I hugged my father tightly again. "Of course! I must begin preparing!" I said excitedly. He smiled and after kissing me on the crown of my head, left with a "Gi melin*". I began to anxiously get ready for the feast. Thought I ran into an almost immediate wall: my hair.

I sat down at my vanity and brushed through my hair again, then began trying to accomplish some intricate pattern of braids in my hair. But, of course, the end result was never satisfactory. I attempted to make _something _three times, but I always ended up unhappy with the results. I was pulling out the last few braids from my third try and smoothing my hair down when a loud and hurried knock sounded at my door. I rose and, again, quickly scurried to the door. I opened it and peeked out, then was abruptly shoved out of the way as a blond figure barged in and shut the door behind themselves, leaning against it with both arms and breathing heavily.

I was aghast. "Excuse me! I would have hoped for a more formal entrance; at least a greeting. Barging into one's room is very ru-," I ct off when my breath caught as the figure turned around. I looked up to meet soft blue eyes and my anger melted. "L-Legolas," I breathed. He gave an apologetic smile, still partially panting. "I am truly sorry if I came at a bad time..," he began, nervously tucking a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. Why was he nervous? "..but I needed to see you , for I must ask you something. A few guards saw me earlier and asked where I was going, but of course I couldn't tell them, so I lied and said I was going for a walk through the hallways. I do believe one was following me, to explain why I was running," he explained, his breath eventually returning to normal. "Well.. what was it that you wanted to ask?" I questioned, slowly moving back to my vanity and sitting to try once again with my hair. I would not waste time that I could use braiding my hair in accomplishing nothing with conversation. Legolas moved to stand in front of the hearth and watch the fire.

"I assume that your father has already conveyed this message, but my father has invited both of you to the feast tonight. I wanted to know if you would be joining your father...," he trailed off, his voice beginning to grow slightly nervous, as if I would have denied. I smiled to myself as I inspected the braids I had finished. "Of course I am attending. I would never miss such a marvelous opportunity," I said, then added with slightly gritted teeth: "Which is why I am becoming quite aggravated with my hair at the moment. It needs to be perfect for the feast, but I cannot seem to do a single braid correctly."

I quickly started to pull out the braids I had tried, and my hair became tangled in the process. I squinted my eyes shut to attempt pulling through the knots, but my hands froze as another pair gently took them off of my head and placed them in my lap. I snapped my eyes opened and looked up in my looking glass to see Legolas slowly untangling my hair, and begin to expertly braid it. I had to work to suppress the shivers that tried to pulse through my body whenever one of his fingertips brushed against my scalp. After what seemed like no time at all, but by the fire was probably an hour, he finally finished. I reached up and placed my hand on my head, then pulled in a small gasp.

The braids he had done were perfect and detailed, weaving back and forth across and down the back of my head. I could not comprehend how his fingers had moved so quickly and wondrously. "Legolas...thank you...," I whispered, still shocked. He smiled. "It was my pleasure, Olórëdes," he answered, moving towards the door. "Wait, Legolas," I said, and lurched from the chair to go to him. "Will I be seeing you at the feast?" I asked. He broke into a dazzling smile again "Of course. My seeing you there is the only reason why I am putting up with another of my father's silly parties," he said jokingly. I gave a short laugh.  
>"Alright, now go! I should think the guards would be fairly suspicious by now," I said, playfully steering him towards to door again. "Goodbye, I shall be looking forward to seeing you tonight, my lady," he said, smiling and giving a teasing bow, then opening the door. "Goodbye, Legolas," I said softly, closing the door behind him. I sighed. Why had I allowed that to take place? He could not have seen it any other way than accepting his love...which is precisely what I do not want him to be believing. But..I also do not want to break his heart. What should I do?<p>

I allowed these thoughts to circulate through my head as I stood behind the closed door. But then I pushed them out again. Now was certainly not the time to worry about this. The feast would be beginning soon, and I needed dress for the event, now that my hair was as beautiful as only Legolas could make it.

**Yay! I hoped you all liked it! I know it wasn't as long as it should have been, but I was finishing copying what I had already written on my phone, and I had finished it at a good stopping point. I'm hopefully going to have yet another chapter up later this week, because I'm on Thanksgiving Break until Sunday, so we may get all the way to chapter 6 by then! Please leave reviews! I love new ideas! **

** P.S. If Legolas is seeming a little OOC, please tell me. I have decided that this is taking place after the War of the Ring, who knows how Legolas went after that, but if he seems way off, please tell me. **

*****_**Gi melin- **_**Sindarin Elvish for "I love you". **


	4. Chapter 4

**Seas: Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 time! This one is long because it has the feast scene! And...THRANDUIL! *dun dun dunnnn* I hope I'm going to portray him alright; there's very little about him in Tolkien's works and The Battle of Five Armies hasn't come out yet..so I don't really know :P (I'm not sure I like how he's illustrated in the movies completely anyway). Okay! On to the dinner!**

I stood in front of my opened wardrobe, trying to decide which of my very few formal dresses would be alright for a grand feast. I only had four options, of which I eventually narrowed down to two. I laid them on my bed so I could see them fully.

On the left I had placed a light blue gown with long flowing sleeves that draped down to the knees. It had two layers, both of which had a subtle pattern that faintly glistened. On the right was a green gown of the same design, but with simple translucent long sleeves and an intricate pattern on the outer layer. Both dresses were beautiful and my two favorites. But...the light blue gown contrasted my hair and my eyes reasonably. I decided to choose the blue. I carefully put the green dress away; hanging it back up neatly with my few other gowns. I then slipped off the white dress I was wearing, and pulled on the new one. I adjusted it so it flowed and draped over my body, giving its full effect. I then walked to my vanity and opened one of the drawers. Within it sat my most prized possession: metal belt that was crafted in twining designs. It was my mother's. I had never worn it in public; only in the mirror when I wanted to be reminded of what it looks like. I unclasped it and hooked it around my waist, closing it again.

_Knock knock knock._ I jumped at the sound, then turned and walked to the door. Another visitor? I had never had three in one day before today. I opened the door to see a royal servant standing there. She bowed, then said, "The feast will be beginning momentarily. I shall escort you to the dining hall." I smiled. "Just a moment, I need to put on my shoes," I said, the left the door and walked quickly to my wardrobe. I opened it and picked up a pair of gray shoes, slipping them on. I stopped in the mirror one last time to make sure that my hair was reasonable, then followed the servant out into the hall.

We walked swiftly down the hall that mine and my father's rooms were in, then made multiple turns and entered the royal passages. Almost immediately we found the massive doors leading into the dining hall, standing open and guarded. We entered, and I hardly had time to look at the massive room before my father stood in front of me.

" Olórëdes!" he said, hugging me. When he pulled back I could see that he was ecstatic to be at a true feast. He looked me up and down, then smiled. "You look beautiful. And you are wearing your mother's belt..," he continued, his voice giving the slightest hint of grief. I smiled at him. "Yes. You look very nice as well, Ada," I responded. "Come, I have our seats waiting," my father said, then turned to lead me to the table. I thought that we would be sitting at the end of the table, the farthest from King Thranduil. I became more and more anxious the closer we got to the head of the table. Finally my father stopped, at precisely the second empty seat to the left of the King. He pulled it out, and I slowly sat in it. My father sat in the chair directly to the left of King Thranduil. I was aghast. Any other noble of a higher class belongs in the seats that my father and I were in. This must be some mistake...but I did not point it out. Maybe it was intentional...

After I had been seated, I began looking around. I was certainly the most simply dressed maiden there, though of course I was the lowest in class. I was about to turn and ask my father where King Thranduil was, when the entire room hushed. The King had entered. I heard the quiet tapping of royal boots, and allowed my ears to tell me where he was. When I located him, I was taken aback by his clothing. The King was wearing a deep, royal purple outfit with long flowing sleeves, and a soft silver pattern glistening from within the fabric. On his head he bore his fall crown, donned with red leaves and berries. They contrasted sharply with the rest of his outfit. His long, smooth, blond hair was brought back from his face, then flowed over his shoulders and some down his back. He had no braids. His thick, dark eyebrows shadowed his eyes, making his white-blue irises almost glow. Then my breath caught as I saw who walked behind him.

Legolas. He wore a shining deep green tunic that came down to his knees, dark gray leggings, and almost black boots. His hair had been intricately braided, and his head was crowned by a simple golden circlet.

The pair moved swiftly to their seats, Legolas sitting down in the empty chair directly to the right of King Thranduil, across from my father. I did not meet his eyes for fear of blushing. I instead looked to the King, who had stopped and was now standing in front of his rather grand chair, looking out at the table. "Welcome, my friends!" His booming voice announced, echoing through the silent room. "It is truly glorious to see you all again! I do hope you will enjoy the feast that has been prepared for you!" he finished, clapping his hands together and smiling as everyone applauded him. He sat down in his chair and began to chat with my father, so I looked away and down at the rest of the table, my eyes passing Legolas. His eyes were locked on my face. I did not hold his gaze, and continued on to look at the nobles seated at the table.

Again, I was clearly out of place. Every single one of them wore beautiful clothing much like King Thranduil's, but not as...extravagant: gown and cloaks with patterns of silver, gold, and white, with immeasurable shades and hues of colors. Even my father was more finely dressed than I, looking bright in his deep red clothing.

I sighed and looked down, then realized that a plate of salad had been placed in front of me. It looked exquisite: fresh green lettuce precisely cut with chopped tomatoes, diced pieces of bread, and a dressing or sauce of sorts that I had never seen before. I began to slowly eat it, savoring every bite until I had finished. I dabbed the corners of my mouth with the cloth napkin that laid at my fingertips. I had tried to eat as neatly as possible, using the best manners I had learned, but I was still questionable. I set down my napkin and reached for my wine glass, picking it up. That is when it happened.

I had just brought my hand and the glass to my plate when I realized I was holding it too low. But it was too late. The bottom of the glass caught under the plate and slid out of my hand. It seemed like time had slowed as the wine landed on the table, sideways, with the red liquid spilling out onto and over the edge of the table. Into my lap. Then, to my utter horror, the glass rolled, fell off the table, and shattered as it hit the floor. The room went dead silent. I stared into my lap as more wine continued to run off of the table and seep into my light blue gown, staining it as red as blood. My hand sat suspended in the air, fingers shaped around a glass that was now gone. My mouth opened to speak, but no sound came out.

I shoved my chair back from the table, feeling tears welling in my eyes, and stumbled towards the open doors. I lurched forward, a sob coming, and clasped my hand over my mouth. The tears spilled over and dripped onto the floor as I ran out of the dining hall to my room.

** OH NOOOO! MASSIVE FAUX PAS! She totally didn't deserve that and I feel so evil...but IT CAUSES OTHER STUFF SO JUST WAIT! *evil grin* Anyway, again, I hope I did Thranduil okay...I'm not sure :p ALSO anyone (and I meant to put this with freakin chapter 1) who can draw or is on Doll Divine and knows how to make art on there (I can't) PLEASE make Their Clearing if you can! I NEED a picture because I can't draw and I really want a picture for it! Review please! I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seas: Chapter 5**

** Ok, well, this wasn't really much of a wait after the cliffy, but it's 11 o'clock at night and I have nothing else to do, and I'm excited to do this chapter anyway! I hope you enjoy! **

I was hardly in my room for a few moments, only enough time to write a note in my notebook, rip it out and fling it onto my bed before running back out of my door and down the hallway. Silent sobs shook my body as I kept my hand cupped over my mouth. I hardly paid attention to where I was going, but found myself in front of the secret door from just the past night. It felt so long ago...

Then I was outside, but the cool, calm air of the forest hardly calmed me. I shoved my way through the forest, not comprehending that the outer layer of my dress was hooking and tearing on branches and thorns. I hardly cared. I burst into the clearing and fell onto my hands and knees, crouching in the soft grass. My hand's grasped at clumps of grass.

I ruined everything. The tiny shred of hope that Legolas could possibly love me is gone. Why would a Prince love anyone who made such a foolish mistake? He probably is having a wonderful time at the feast with his father, not giving a single thought about me. The thought brought a whole new series of shaking sobs. I fell onto the grass and covered my face with my hands.

What if Legolas had lied?

Maybe he does not truly love me. Why would he? There is no reason why he should. I am not good enough for him. I do not deserve him. He belongs with some royal maiden that is far more beautiful and powerful than I. I could no longer keep my sobs silent. What if all of this had been a lie? The night in the clearing? The "I love you"? Him braiding my hair? The glances in the months before? The staring tonight? I felt like a piece of my heart had fallen off.** "**Olórëdes?!" I could hear his voice echoing my name, just like it had so many times last night and today. "Olórëdes!"

Suddenly his voice felt near, and I opened my eyes. The trees rustled as a figure emerged from them, clearly stopping from a run. My eyes were too blurred with tears to see, but I could tell it was him. He came swiftly over to me and crouched, but I backed away, trying to wipe the liquid out of my eyes so that I could see. "Come to me," Legolas said softly, moving forward again, and I backed away. I could see his eyebrows crumple with concern. "Why do you back away?" he asked, and I could hear the anxiety in his voice. "I-I do not w-want you t-to lie to m-me again..," I managed to stumble out, tripping over my trembling lips. His face became even more scared. "Lie? When have I lied?" he questioned. I shut my eyes.

"Always," I whispered.

I heard movement in the grass and then strong arms wrap around me, lifting me into a warm lap. I did not open my eyes. "About what?" I heard Legolas's hurt voice say.

"Our love. Y-you never truly loved me, did you? All that we did, all of our moments: a lie," I said shakily. I felt more tears escape my closed eyes. "Nay, Olórëdes. Every moment that we have spent together I have cherished. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I seek you out wherever I can. Nay, I did not lie. I do love you, and nothing will ever change that," was his response.

"Then why?" I asked, my voice growing stronger. "Why I? I am not beautiful, nor powerful, nor important. What can you possibly see in me?" I asked, becoming partially angry with him. Was he a fool?

"Because you are different. You may not have beauty apparent to any of the Eldar that you have met, or even to yourself, but you do to me. You are humble, kind, shy, intriguing, mysterious, quiet, subtle, and caring. You do not blatantly stroll about, insisting on this and that, attempting to ensnare me with your obvious beauty. You hide. You must be sought out, and shown that you are beautiful, inside and out. That is what love is. It must be trained and trusted. Trusted with the hearts of two, both of whose only have one chance to try to love each other. And I trust love. I believe that whatever path Ilúvatar has set for us to go on will only make me trust love more. But you must learn to give your heart to love as well. You must see yourself as beautiful, and strong, and caring, and every other thing that your are. Because it is true. And I know that only you and make yourself see that, but I shall at least try to help you. Becuase that is what a lover does," he said, finally finishing his speech.

Every word brought new tears to my eyes, until they were again streaming down my cheeks. I felt him place a finger under my chin and turn my head to face him, and I opened my eyes. Blue met blue, and he gave a small smile.

"I. Love. You," he said solidly, letting each word ring out before saying the next.

I felt overwhelmed, and I moved quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing myself to him in an embrace. Tears dripped off of my chin and onto his shirt. He had changed out of his tunic. We stayed lockig in each other's arms for the longest moment, silently expressing our love to each other. Finally, I pulled back and stared into his face. "Will you trust your heart to love, and to me?" Legolas asked.

I smiled. "As long as you stay to help me, yes. Truly, I will," I answered, and his face burst into a smile of happiness. He continued smiling as he took the pad of his thumb and wiped the tears and tears streaks off of my face and chin. Then he stood and offered me his hand, assisting me in standing. His eyes travelled down my dressed, and they widened. "Olórëdes, your beautiful dress..," he said quietly. I looked down to see my torn and wine-stained gown. My most beloved dress. I bit my lip. Legolas must have seen my face, for he said, "I will tell a seamstress to make you one just like it. I promise. She will not even know who it is for," he said gently, then took my hand and began leading us back to the kingdom as he had done last night.

** Alright, did anyone else get teary reading Legolas's speech? I did when I was writing it! If not, go back and read it out loud, using Legolas's voice and pausing occasionaly. It's amazing! This chapter doesn't seem as long as chapter 4, but eh. It's midnight now, and can't figure out how to continue after the stopping point with out adding another chapter. :P I hope you enjoyed it! (I had hope that you all would see that the fact Olórëdes thinks she is not good enough for Legolas was sort of haunting her, but that's all cleared up now...maybe. Muahahha). Thanks for reading! Please give me review candy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seas: Chapter 6**

** Hey everyone! Chapter 6 is here! This is sort of a filler chapter, but events take place that cause some drama later! Thanks to Paula M and Latignacienne for your follows! I've been meaning to say that everyone besides **Olórëdes and her father are Professor Tolkien's and Peter Jackson's. :) **I'm not going to keep you waiting, so read on!**

** "**I must leave you here. There are too many about to see us walking together. I love you. Do not forget that. Goodbye," Legolas said quietly, placing two hands around one of mine as he spoke. I smiled. "I love you too. Goodbye," I answered, then we turned in opposite directions and walked away. I tried to avoid halls where anyone walked, as I still wore my wine-stained and torn dress. I eventually came to my room and opened the door, closing it behind myself as I entered.

"Olórëdes?" a gentle voice said, and I jumped. I turned around to see my father sitting on my bed, holding the note I had left in his hands. His face was a picture of concern. I quickly came to sit beside him, and he pulled me into an embrace. When he released me, he looked into my face. I knew what he was thinking; he had always known how to read faces. "Are you alright now?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "I am sorry. I-I probably embarrassed you hugely at the feast. I wish I were not so foolishly clumsy..," I said quietly, becoming angry with myself. What a horrible person I must be to have put my own father in such a predicament!

"You are not clumsy at all, my daughter. You made a mistake, a miscalculation. Everyone has that happen to them at some point, and some more than once. I have certainly made many mistakes in in my life," he gave me a comforting smile. My father always knew how to help me when I was feeling bad about myself or about anything, and he was no different now. "Thank you," I said. His smile faded and he looked down at my dress. "Olórëdes... what happened? You only said you were going for a walk? Were you attacked?" he asked, noticing the tears throughout my gown.

"N-no! Of course not! I decided to walk outside..and I suppose my dress caught on some branches and thorns..," I trailed off. I was not worried about my dress, for Legolas said he would bring me a new one. But obviously I could not tell my father this. "I could ask a seamstress to make you a new one...," my father suggested. "No, it is fine," I quickly denied him. I hardly need 1 new dress, much less 2. "I have plenty other dresses that are suitable for formal occasions. But thank you," I continued. My father bit the inside of his cheek, pondering. Finally, he gave in.

"Alright. Whatever you wish," he paused, not meeting my eyes. I knew that this meant he had something to say that he is either unsure about or nervous saying, or both. I waited patiently. "I have a question for you, Olórëdes, which much not be taken lightly. I have been noticing you and...Prince Legolas sharing looks...I first saw this months ago and I thought it just curiosity. But lately it has become almost obvious. I caught him watching you at the feast," my father said quickly. Before I could respond, he said, "Are you engaging in a relationship with the Prince?" he asked, looking down at me. I did not meet his gaze.

What should I say? I could not lie to my father's face, but I could not admit to the fact that Legolas and I had both pledged our love for each other. I stared at the floor for a long time. Maybe I should deny it...but I cannot. I had never lied to my father before. I opened my mouth to say a simple yes, and everything flooded out.  
>"It was nothing more than looks until just last night. He took me from my room and we went to a place in the forest...he said that he loved me...and I said I loved him. Then after you left today he came and braided my hair for me, because I could not do it myself. He just wanted to know if I was coming to the feast because he wanted to see me again...a-and he felt like he needed to fix my hair. Then after the accident at the feast I went back to the place in the clearing, but he came after me. He told me he loved me again and told me why. I keep insisting that our love will never work out, that he belongs with a royal maiden, that I am not of a high enough class to belong with him, but he does not listen. You have to understand, father, I did not make this happen..it just...happened. Please do not be angry with me, I cannot control what he wants," I cut off..unsure of what to say next.<p>

My father sat silently for a very long time, contemplating all that I just said. I felt so horrible about keeping it from him, but also angry at myself for telling him. Legolas will never forgive me. What will I tell him? That I was too weak to keep our secret from my father? Before I could think of any more dreadful things, my father spoke.

"Olórëdes," he said. I had never heard his voice so...so...angry. "You _know _that neither I nor King Thranduil would ever allow you to do such a thing. You should know better. You may not be able to control what the Prince wants, but his father surely can," he finished, standing and throwing the note to the ground. I lurched after him. "Father! Please! You cannot tell King Thranduil! I do not know what he will do to Legolas. Or what he will do to me! Please, father! You cannot tell anyone!" I shouted, latching onto his arm. He did not look at me.

"It is Prince Legolas, and you shall call him nothing else. Let go of my arm, Olórëdes. I do not keep secrets from my King. I would have never kept secrets from my father," he growled, an acidic hiss to his voice that shocked me into letting go of him. He opened the door and stalked out, slamming it behind him. I crumpled to the ground, tears coming to my eyes for the second time that night. I stared at the door as my vision blurred.

My father had never been angry at me before. He had always come to me with forgiveness, telling me what I should have done and saying that he still loves me. There was no love in his voice as he spoke to me.

What will Legolas do? What will he say to me? Will I even see him again? What if I am forbidden from even coming within his gaze? Endless thoughts such as these swirled around in my mind, causing me to rise and slowly go to my bed, tears running down my cheeks once again. I fell into the blankets and curled into a ball, putting my forehead against my knees. Is there anyone who still loved me? Not Legolas. He must see me as a traitor. Not my father. He must see me as a lying, horrible daughter that he is ashamed to call his own. What have I done?

**Oh no! She told her father! *world ends* How could Legolas possibly love her now?! I feel so evil for this. :) Muahaha. It may be another week before the next chapter, BUT I GAVE YOU ALL THREE IN TWO DAYS YOU SHOULD BE SATISFIED! xD I'm just kidding! Spoiler: Chapter 7 will have King Thranduil again! If you all haven't noticed, I am kind of obsessed with angst...so that will be a reoccurring mood in this fanfiction (ESPECIALLY chapter 10-ish). Alright, I'm done now. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Seas: Chapter 7**

** Hello again! I feel bad because I'm technically posting this on Saturday (it's 1:40 AM right now xD), but I had a ton of school stuff this week so I didn't have time to work on it throughout the week. Also, the fact that it's so late may affect my writing a little, so if it sounds different, don't freak out. Thank you CuciBurga for your follow, and of course, my idol, Adaneth Dinen for your review! Everything except Olórëdes and her father and the events are Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Ok, get reading, it's a long one! **

I felt my hands trembling as I walked quickly behind a tall brunette Elf. I had just been taken from my room by a stern-looking royal servant for a meeting with whom I assumed was only one possibility: King Thranduil. What will he say to me? Will he have me banished? Killed? No...my father would never forgive him if he did. My heart had begun to beat faster when I first left my room, and by now it had risen to a deep thrumming, like a horse's hooves as it gallops.

Suddenly we exited a hall and came into the massive, cavernous space that dominated the center of the kingdom. Walkways, gazebos, and arches crisscrossed in a hundred different directions, all carved from stone and wood. It was the King's throne room. I had walked here before, a few times when I was younger, but I had always been accompanied by my father, and I never felt any need for caution or awareness. But now, I continued to look over my shoulder, as if something would attack me from behind, and my breathing became slightly quickened.

The servant clearly knew his way, though I certainly did not. We winded over many walkways and finally I saw King Thranduil's throne. It was led up to by a staircase, and was grandly decorated with elk antlers. Usually, this would have a marvelous affect, but it felt to me like the antlers were hands, slowly closing in upon me as I came closer. And, no less, as I did so, I was able to see the King sitting in his thrown with my father standing to the right of his seat. There was another blond figure standing in the center of the clearing below the thrown. The only Elf it could be was Legolas.

The servant led us swiftly into the clearing, and I took a deep breath. I was given no indication of where to stand, so I simply came to a stop to Legolas's right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn slightly to look at me, but I did not meet his gaze. I stared at a spot on the landing before King Thranduil's throne instead.

We all sat and stood in silence for what seemed like ages. I was sure every one of them could hear my heart attempting to pound its way through my ribs. Finally, the King himself spoke, his voice unusually smooth an calming. Yet I expected this; it was a facade to try and guide answers out of me. But I will not let this happen. I will not betray Legolas once again.

"Olórëdes," the King addressed me directly. I swiftly looked up to his face out of pure manners and uncountable years of learning proper manners, then dropped my eyes back down to where they were before. "I know you must be incredibly nervous, but there is hardly a need to be," he continued. I could not help but hear the voice of a deceiving snake, though I did not want to. My King, without a doubt, was not a villain. He was a very great King, who cared for the lives of his people. Even through this knowledge, I heard lies in his voice.

"I only have a few questions for you to answer. I believe you are able to do at least that..? Of course, Legolas has already answered most of them," King Thranduil said, and I could almost hear the disgusting smirk appear on his face. I short burst of air left my nose and my teeth clenched. What? Legolas had willingly told them about our relationship? He..he would never do such a thing. We promised secrecy. I had to work to keep myself from reacting; I knew that both my father and King Thranduil, especially him, were gauging my facial expressions.

I peered out of my eyes once again at Legolas, for I had seen him slightly jump at his father's words. His eyes widened. Was this an expression of total surprise that his own father would lie about him saying what he never did? Or was it a face of anger towards betrayal; that King Thranduil had flatly stated that Legolas had told them everything. I did not want it to be the latter.

"Now, my dear, please answer these questions as truthfully as your heart can," the King began again, his voice becoming velvet. "Hypothetically, of course, would you ever have the want or desire to become...involved in a relationship with my son?" he asked. I did not gulp, or take a deep breath. The answer was instant: "No, your majesty," I responded flatly, my eyes shifting to watch one of the King's feet. It was a true answer. I had no intention of falling in love with Legolas; I had never desired it beforehand. Indeed, he is handsome, but I would never imagine us spending the rest of eternity together.

My answer seemed expected, and King Thranduil continued. "If you did come into a relationship with the Prince, would you strive for it to succeed?" he asked. It seemed as if my father had written out the questions and given them to the King. "No, your majesty," once again was my answer. I honestly had not tried. If anything, I had been attempting to make Legolas see sense in the fact that we are not allowed to be together. And as I have told myself so many times, here we stand, both of our hearts being slowly chipped away.

There had been a pause for many moments after my answer, causing me to look up. My eyes came to King Thranduil's face, and he was opening his mouth when Legolas suddenly spoke.

"Father, this is unacceptable. Absolutely irrational. None of this is her fault; I was the one who tried to persuade her. Questioning her like she is some sort of criminal is horrifying. Let her leave," he demanded, a tone in his voice that I guessed he only used with his father. "Hush, Legolas. I will come to you when I do. Now, Olórëdes," the King swiftly carried over Legolas's statement, moving on to question me more. "Going back to the hypothetical tense, if you did so happen to involve yourself with Legolas, you would understand that punishments would be given, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty," I said weakly. This, if anything, was the only thing I truly dreaded. I hope that I would receive the bulk of whatever the King had planned for us. Legolas does not deserve any punishment. I should have tried harder to keep him away, maybe denied that I loved him. "Father!" Legolas's voice rang out again, louder this time.

"She deserves no punishment! I demand you let her go with no burden! Give it to me if you must!" Legolas said angrily towards King Thranduil. "It is interesting how you become so very defensive in light of her innocence or guilt. Anyway, son, you must already know that both you and I are unbelievably popular rulers in this kingdom, and if I inflict an obvious or extravagant punishment upon you, my reputation would be ruined. But Olórëdes, though..," King Thranduil slightly trailed off before starting again. "The kingdom hardly knows she exists. If I give her a punishment, it would only be her loss," the King announced.

I was shocked. He sounded so..so..just evil! Greedy, selfish, and..so much like a dwarf or a man. This was hardly the king that I had come to adore and admire as an Elfling and long after. According to his expression of true horror, Legolas was as well astonished. His eyes were massive and his mouth hung slightly open. Then he blinked and I saw his eyes flash, and he clenched his teeth, but before he could speak, King Thranduil spoke yet again. His voice sounded slightly bored.

"Olórëdes, you are no longer permitted to go outside of the kingdom walls until I have given direct permission to you. You are never to enter the Greenwood unless by my word," he commanded. I gasped and a hand shot to my mouth. But I hardly had time to contemplate his words fully, for King Thranduil continued. "And Legolas, you are never to walk alone without at least one guard nearby. He does not have to be with you, but able to follow you and reach you easily. And furthermore, both of you are never, for the rest of your existence, allowed to speak to each other again. Am I understood?" he finished, and by now he had risen.

I nodded feebly, but saw nothing from Legolas until his lips began to move.

"You are not my father. You do not understand that love does not abide to rules of class. Maybe that is why you could not keep Mother," Legolas snarled out. I could not bear to hear him speak to the King, his own father, this way, so I ran.

But the worst part of it, I had felt and thought every single word he had said towards my own father.

**BOOM. *explosions* What'd you all think?! I hoped no one seemed out of character... especially Thranduil. IF YOU THINK I MADE HIM TOO EVIL WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 8 PLEASE! If it's anything other than that, review, review, review! BY THE WAY: the next time I will post a chapter (most likely next Friday) I would have seen the Battle of the Five Armies *cries*, so if you have seen it by then as well, I would ADORE to discuss it with you through PM! One last thing: if you like the chapters this long, you NEED to review because that's the only thing I check regularly and will know to do so in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! I love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Seas: Chapter 8**

** Oh. My. God. I went to see The Hobbit BOTFA on Tuesday with just my mom, and I went again today with my best friend (and fellow LOTR and Hobbit nerd), her mom, and her sister. One word: undescribable! It's absolutely amazing! If you haven't seen it, then your need to buy tickets RIGHT NOW! I cried so hard both times I saw it. For those of you who have seen it as well, ….Bilbo crying = sobs from everyone, am I right? I need to calm down before this entire chapter turns into me freaking out. ANYWAY, I feel really bad that I'm posting this so late...I usually do Friday nights, but I went over to my friend's for a Hobbit marathon and sleepover...so yeah. :) Thank you amariabt for your follow, and for any and all reviews! Only events, Olórëdes, and her father are mine, the rest is Peter Jackson and the great Professor! ** **Ok, I'll shut up now so you all can read. XP**

It had been weeks since King Thranduil placed my punishment upon me. It felt like an age. My father had yet to visit me since our previous disasterous meeting, and I felt utterly alone. I spent the majority of my time drawing in my little book, and I had almost filled it up completely. I made a note to myself to go out and talk to someone in the libraries about preparing a new book for me.

It was midmorning, and I had just finished dressed in a beige dress for the day. I sat down for the hundreth time at my desk, and turned to the next plank page in my book, beginning to draw. I hardly focused on what I was drawing, letting my mind wander instead. I had recently found great peace within my own mind, and disappeared into my thoughts for hours every day. I thought about practicaly everything...except one subject. _Him_.

I completely refused to say or even think his name, for it brought too many memories to my mind...too much pain. I decided to stop in my trail of thought right then, blinking and looking down at my drawing. My eyes widened as I gazed upon what I had created, and I made a choking sound in the back of my throat. The page erupted with a detailed picture of Legolas. Instantly when I though of his name, a gate swung wide.

Legolas...Legolas...I love you... All of these words flew through my mind. You look beautiful... You are different...I slammed my book closed and shut my eyes. I could _not_ think this. I must forget him..I have to! Crueler words began coming forward. Never to enter the Greenwood... Never to walk alone...Never allowed to speak to each other...I bolted from my chair and landed on my bed, crushing my hands to my ears, trying to block out the words..the memories. I curled my knees to my chest and sat, shaking my head vigorously. Then I stopped.

Realization had dawned on me like the sun. I could not live without Legolas. Not after we had pledged out love for each other. Not after learning how much he cared about me, and how he thought I was beautiful. I have to do _something_. Something to make King Thranduil change his mind. Make him see that he cannot keep us separated forever. But what could I do?

_Legolas POV_

I sighed and sat up from leaning back agains the pillows with my arm thrown over my eyes. I rose and began walking towards the balcony, and leaned over the rails. There was a full moon, and it bathed the treetops in a bluish glow, like a sea of dyed leaves. I put my head into my hands. Olórëdes. I could not stop thinking her name, her face, her hair, her smile, her blush. I missed her ever so much. The silly guard that Father had forced upon me would not even let me enter the hall where her room was located.

Father...I could not believe he had done this. Another thought that continued to haunt me. I certainly did not regret the words I had said at the...meeting. I had never seen Father so incredibly unjust. What did he care of my relationships? He, of all Elves, should know that Elves only find one love. They do not love if it is not who they will marry. I sighed again. Mother would have never allowed him to do that. And Father would have listened, no less. She would have given him nothing but reason. I miss her dearly for that. She only ever showed understanding and love to both of us, and the entire kingdom. Father turned cold after her death... though I was just an Elfling, I remember. Even when he would laugh, his eyes did not show any warmth. It vanished when news came of Mother's death.

I felt my eyes beginning to tear, and I quickly stopped my thoughts. Then a knock came at the door. "Come in," I called heavily. I heard the door open and close, and the footsteps of someone wearing light boots and a long robe. My jaw hardened slightly. The footsteps stopped behind me, but I did not turn.

"..Yondo? An ngell nîn goheno nin,*" Father's voice said. I still did not turn. "I am not sure that I can," I answered through almost clenched teeth. "Why not?" he asked. "Do not act like a fool, you know precisely why. I must look like an Elfling with that guard following me around wherever I go," I answered frustratedly. It angered me that Father does this. I love him, but sometimes he is just utterly overdramatic. "Oh...that may have been a bit unecessary..," he responded. I nodded. "Well, I supposed I can relieve you of it. It has certainly been a long while.." he trailed off. "Are you happy now, son?" he asked hopefully, his voice sounding so childish that a rueful grin curved my lips for a moment, but then vanished.

"Nay, Ada. Unless you relieve Olórëdes's punishment as well. I will happily be followed by a guard as long as she is free to come and go as she wishes," I said bitterly. I heard Father sigh. "Why do you care for her so much, Legolas? There are so many other Elven maidens that are far more beautiful than she, and of a far higher class, no less. There would be no problem if you chose one of them," he said. Every word angered me more. I spun myself around and stalked up to Father, my eyes level with his. "I would have thought that you, of anyone, would understand that I love her. I could not care less about any other maiden that is forced upon me by your decision. I will _never _love any of them. I will never give them a second glance. From what you apparently want, I shall become a worthless son that bears you no heir. I. Only. Love. Her," I growled out at him, then strode past him and flung myself onto my bed, bringing one of the massive blankets over all of me, covering my head.

Father slowly walked and pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Legolas, I believe you are acting like a child," he said gently. "Apparently that is what I am, considering I cannot choose who I want to marry," I spit back. "Stop this," he commanded, slight anger seeping into his tone. "It is absolutely absurd. I will simply not allow my son, the Prince of the Woodland realm, to marry a lowly aquaintance," he said, finality in his voice. "I do not like this rift that has come between us, Legolas. Just accept that you will never be together with her," he said, placing a hand on my blanketed shoulder. I shook it off. "Can you please...just leave me be, Father?" I asked. I was completely finsihed with this annoying conversation. "No, I am staying until we resolve this," he said. I sighed again. "Fine," I muttered, throwing off the blanket and sitting up.

"Here is how to resolve this. You relieve Olórëdes of her punishment, allow me to see her, accept that I love her, and there will be no more arguments or problems," I said. Father gave a grim smile and shook his head. I exhaled heavily through my nose. "And what might your proposition be?" I asked. "Much simpler. You just forgive me and forget the girl. And be happy once again," he declared. I mimicked his previous reaction as an answer.

Father ran a hand frustatedly through his hair, and I stood off of my bed. I walked to my closet and swiftly snagged some clothing, returning to Father. "What are you doing?" he asked as I pulled off my nightshirt and in its place tugged on a reasonable shirt. "Going for a walk," I muttered. Father did not respond. I pulled on my boots and walked towards the door, then stopped with my hand on the handle. "If that guard follows me, he will not return when I do," I said, and left the room. I walked a few feet away from the door before the guard's footsteps followed, and I sighed. Then I heard Father open the door and tell the guard not to follow.

_Olórëdes POV_

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling of my room, sighing. This entire time, I could not think of a single thing to say or to do that would possibly change the King's mind, or allow me the chance to see Legolas. "Why must this be so incredibly difficult?" I asked loudly to no one in particular. But I received an answer anyway. "Why must what be so difficult?" a familiar voice said. It was not a voice I was willing to hear.

I closed my eyes as the door to my room opened without my consent and then shut. The sound of feet lightly tapping on wood as they came closer to my bed, then the feeling of someone sitting on the end of it. "I am not exactly in the proper mood for conversation, Father," I murmured, my eyes still shut. I felt slightly bad about being rude to my own father, but frustration and anger overcame it. "..I know, and I am sorry. But you must understand that I did it for the best. I could not allow the Prince to break your heart over some other maiden. I would have rather it stopped when it did. Do you feel the same?" he asked.

"Of course I do not, Ada. He told me many, many times that he loves me and only me, and that he will never love any noble woman that his is shown. I believe he is foolish to do so, but I would not and will not call him a liar," I answered. "I am not calling the Prince a liar, I am just saying that he may be overlooking his opportunities," Father continued. "Opportunities?! Father, do you hear yourself? Did you not hear _me_? Legolas told me that he loves me, and I said that I love him. Does that mean nothing to you?" I said angrily. Did Father miss the notion that, at least in his mind, Legolas has no other opportunities? "I will not lie to you, Olórëdes, so no, I do not believe it does. I suppose that Prince Legolas has been very confused. He must know that neither I nor King Thranduil would ever allow it," Father responded.

My eyes flew open. "Are you saying that if he asked for my hand in marriage, you would not bestow upon us your blessing? You would not be happy for me? You would not be happy that your daughter becoming a princess? That you would become a high noble?" I asked. Perhaps appealing to his dream of becoming a noble would help my cause. I felt awful for doing it, but I was completely desperate. Father did not answer.

We sat for an unmeasurable moment in silence, until Father stood and left, still saying nothing. I sat up, then walked to sit at the single chair in front of the fire. I stared at the flames for a long time, until a knock at my door made me jump. I stood and slowly moved to the door, opening it to find a royal servant standing there. My eyes widened. "The King requests your presence at his throne. Come," she said, then turned and began walking down the hall. I quickly followed.

What could King Thranduil possibly want? Will he increase my punishment? It is impossible that he would eliminate it. ...Or...maybe he was enlightened by the fact that he cannot separate Legolas and me?

***= Son? Please forgive me.**

** I hope you all liked it! It felt so weird using Legolas's point of view...but I think I did an okay job..? I was EXTREMELY tempted to use specific lines from the Battle of Five Armies...but I decided against it :P. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up tomorrow night...or even tonight...*wink*. I don't have to worry about school for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Wohoooo! Once again, review, favorite, follow, whatever! I love all of you so much! OH BY THE WAY! Seas hit over 500 views over the past week, so THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I never imagined that I would get so many views! Ok, that's all, and go see BOTFA! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Seas: Chapter 9**

**Hey everyone! Chapter 8 may have seemed weird because I thought I had posted it on Friday night, but it turns out I didn't, and it was..just strange stuff :P. Thanks ****kykyxstandler****for your review and follow! I love the support from all of you! Here's chapter 9, I hope you enjoy! **

King Thranduil was in the same position he had been in the first time I had stood before him. Though this time, we were alone, he and I. Legolas was not by my side, nor was my father standing next to the seated king. Why was Father not here? Had King Thranduil sent him off? I continued wondering while I stood in front of the King, both of us silent. He had closed his eyes and it looked to me like he had also clenched his jaw. Was he angry with me? If so, why?

"Olórëdes," he finally said, and I looked up to gaze at his nose. I had learned very early in my life never to look at the King or even a noble directly in the eyes. I was surprised that he actually said my name instead of "girl" or something like it. Though, he had said my name multiple times at our last meeting. "Legolas and I...spoke...," King Thranduil continued slowly. The way he said "spoke"... I believe it was more of an argument. Are they now warring with each other? I instantly felt a jolt of realization. Had I caused a rift between Legolas and the King?

The King sighed and I left my thoughts. "He made me rethink my previous decision conerning your...punishment. I have decided now to relieve you of it. You are free to enter the Greenwood whenever you wish," he declared. My knees almost gave beneath me and a wobbled dangerously before a guard quickly reached out his arm to steady me. I dropped my chin to my chest. "Thank you, ever so much, Your Majesty," I said weakly. "You do understand, though, that this does not mean you may meet with my son while in the forest. You are still not allowed to speak to him," The King added. I nodded, then at his dismissing nod I turned and left.

I walked swiftly back to my room, excited to enter the forest again after so long. Once reaching my room, I quickly took off my outfit and dressed in my outside clothing, almost immediately leaving to go into the Greenwood. I walked, trying to keep myself from running, to the front gate, but was stopped before I could exit.

"Daro!" I heard, and turned to see one of the multiple guards of the gate striding towards me. "Are you not Olórëdes, whom his Majesty the King had barred from leaving the kingdom?" the guard inquired. Oh, wonderful. Word of my punishment beginning certainly flew around throughout the guards, but news of its cancellation had not. "I just left a meeting with the King, in which he repealed the punishment," I answered. "How can I be sure that you do not lie?" the guard accused. I opened my mouth to speak in defence of my honesty when I was interrupeted my a servant that entered to my left.

"Let her go, Hadron. His Majesty has sent me to tell all guards that her punishment has been canceled," the servant said. The guard, Hadron apparently, turned to look back at me, then went back to his post with a "Hmph." I smiled in thanks at the servant, then continued to exit into the forest. I was immediately intranced by the cool, clean scents of fall turning into winter. Some of the trees had begun to shed their leaves, but not all. My boots crunched annoyingly on the forest floor, prompting me to swing into a tree and continue above the ground. I wove my way through the branches, letting wherever they curved guide me.

Eventually, the branches stopped, as did the trees themselves. I paused as far out as the branch I was on could hold, and looked out into the small clearing before me. I almost fell out of the tree. It was _our_ clearing. How I came here I do not know, but I stood, staring down at the place that I had not seen for weeks, months..and I was reminded once again of the man I had not seen for the same amount of time. I felt a tear slide out of the corner of my eye, and I reached up to grab a branch for support.

It was good fortune that I had done so, for when I gazed down at the clearing again, a figure was slowly inching into the middle of the clearing. I dug my fingers into the supporting branch and clamped the other across my mouth. The blond Elf suddenly stopped, his knees gave and he fell forward, hunching over the ground beneath him. An outstretched hand crushed the blades of grass within its fist, then ripped them out from their roots. The Elf flung back his head in anguish and yelled into the sky, "WHY DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

It was Legolas. I had recognized him simply by the back of his head. I could hardly bear watching him in this pain, and my heart twisted inside of me because of it. I do not know why I continued to stand there, tears running down my face, watching him endure it instead of going to him. Legolas fell backwards and stared up to the sky, his chest rising and falling heavily. I had never seen him so...distressed before. What had happened? Why was he so incredibly angered?

"Olórëdes...," I heard Legolas say, and I thought he had seen me. It sounded as if he was talking directly to me, but I saw that his eyes were shut. I squinted and gasped as I saw thin tear streaks down his cheeks, and then a new tear slide over his temple. An accidental broken, sobbing sound escaped my throat, and his eyes flashed open. I instantly turned and bolted back through the trees, moving as fast as I could. But I was not quiet. And neither was Legolas. I heard his feet hit a branch above me, but I did not look up. I realized that he was gaining on me quickly as his steps fell only moments after mine on the same branch.

He caught my arm and pulled me backwards. I felt my shoulderblades and the back of my head hit his upper chest before he spun me around. " Olórëdes!" he said, relief flooding through his voice, and he crushed me into an embrace, which I only partially returned, and hesitantly at that. He eventually pulled away to look at my face, and his eyebrows crinkled with worry. "You have been crying...," Legolas said. I nodded. "So have you," I answered. He gave a pained smile, his face slightly blushing at the knowledge that I had seen him. "Only a little. How did you know?" he asked. "I saw you...i-in the clearing. I was in the tree the entire time. I-I watched you walk in," I answered, giving a single sighing chuckle.

Legolas cocked his head to one side, so I continued. "King Thranduil relieved me of my punishment just hours ago. I immediately came outside, but I did not mean to go to the clearing. My feet led me there...they should not have done so. I started- It brought back too many memories..and I could not bear them. I had been crying only a few moments before you entered, which began a whole seperate river. I could not withstand seeing you in so much pain. Then I saw the tears on your face—and I – I –," I choked off, feeling my eyes moisten once again before Legolas pulled me to him again, my face crushed against his chest, and I began sobbing into him. "Olórëdes, please stop. I cannot bear to see you cry. You must stop, for me," Legolas said gently. I pulled away from him to look up at his face. He smiled, then wiped the tears off of my face with the back on his hand.

Suddenly I pulled away from him. "Olórëdes?" he said concernedly. I began to back away slowly. "I-I have to leave. I am not allowed to meet with you...I can't be here," I said, terrified at what King Thranduil would do if he found out about this. But before I could turn and run back to the kingdom, Legolas grabbed my arms and refused to let go. "Legolas, please, if your father finds out about this, I do not know-" I was cut off by Legolas placing his fingers to my mouth, silencing me. "I do not care whether Father finds out or not. Let him see how much I love you. I can and will protect you from any punishment that he can possibly place upon you," he tried to reassure me. It only worked some.

I sighed, and we stood silently for a time before I spoke. "..On the topic of your father...I- well, the King said to me earlier that you had 'talked' to him, though it sounded like he wished to say argued. Is it my fault?" I asked. If I was causing strife between them...I do not know what I would do. Having Legolas and King Thranduil argue about me...it was a horrible thing to do. Legolas did not answer my question immediately. I looked up at him and he was biting his lower lip, thinking. "No...at least not directly. I feel as if it is my fault. If I could just...not love you, than there would be no arguments, but of course I cannot do that. Perhaps it is both of our faults," he answered, seemingly to himself.

"Legolas!" A voice called through the forest. Both of us turned our heads towards the direction that it came from. It was a male voice, but not that of the king, or any that I knew. I looked back at Legolas, about to ask who was calling for him, but stopped when I saw that Legolas's face had broken into a grin. "Olórëdes, come. He cannot see you, but you can watch us if you wish," Legolas said quietly, still smiling. He took my hand and led us through the trees, until he came to a stop and whispered, "He is Aeglosdir, a close friend of mine since we were both young. He decided to join the royal guard, thus I almost never see him anymore." He then pointed down, and I peered through the lower branches to see an Elf with light brown hair walking through the trees. I turned to look back at Legolas, but he was dropping silently through the bracnhes.

I watched as he positioned himself above Aeglosdir, ahead of him by a few feet. When he was directly under Legolas, he dropped down and landed on his shoulders. Aeglosdir reacted immediately to the assault, and backflipped, catching Legolas's leg halfway through the air and slamming him to the ground by it. I put a hand to my mouth. Friend? He seemed more of an enemy by this! I was about to drop down to make sure Legolas was alright, and to send Aeglosdir running, when I saw Legolas laughing on the ground. Aeglosdir joined in an reached down a hand to pull Legolas to his feet, and they embraced each other, still laughing. I smiled.

I had never seen Legolas so casual before. I quietly followed them as they strolled under the trees, watching Legolas constantly smiling and chuckling as they spoke. He looked...like any normal Elf. Not like a Prince or the son of a King, he looked like an Elf that was having a good time with his friend.

I watched as they stopped and Legolas put a hand on Aeglosdir's shoulder. Aeglosdir cocked his head to one side as Legolas spoke, and I noticed that Legolas was not looking at him in the eyes. What were they saying? I tried to get as close as possible without becoming visible to Aeglosdir, but I still could not hear their words. Suddenly, Legolas looked straight up at me. His eyes met mine through the branches and he nodded towards the ground. 'Come down?' I mouthed to him. He smiled and nodded. My eyes widened. He had told Aeglosdir about us? Well, I could not abandon Legolas now.

I slowly descended from the tree and dropped to the ground a few feet from the two. Aeglosdir tensed at the sound of my feet hitting the leaves, but he relaxed once again. I walked up to them and stood next to Legolas. "Olórëdes, meet Aeglosdir. And Aeglosdir, this is Olórëdes," Legolas introduced. Aeglosdir smiled and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," he said, as if I were noble. Legolas nudged him. "Stop that," he hissed. I laughed. "Thank you," I said shyly. Legolas had us begin walking again, and I studied Aeglosdir.

He had a thin face with almond shaped green eyes. His nose came to a soft point and he had prominent cheek bones. His hair was not braided, but fell freely over his shoulders. He was not wearing the usual garb of royal guards, as I was expecting, but casual outdoor clothing. He had a sweet smile. He, Legolas, and I all chatted together as we walked, Aeglosdir asking endless questions about me and my life, all of it. Eventually he asked "How long have you been in a relationship?" to the both of us. I did not answer. Legolas turned to him. "Only a few months. This is the first time we have seen each other for many weeks," he responded. Aeglosdir stopped walking, and we turned to face him. "We should not even be seeing each other right now. King Thranduil would do something unspeakable if he found out. We were forbidden from meeting...," I continued.

Aeglosdir's eyes shifted from me to Legolas and back to me. "You would defy the King's orders?" he questioned. I shook my head. "I did not mean for us to meet. I tried to leave as soon as Legolas noticed me, but he kept me with him," I answered. Aeglosdir shifted back to Legolas. "Honestly?" Legolas nodded. "I know..but I could not miss the opportunity to see her," he said slowly, turning to look at me. I looked back and gave him a pained smile. "You cannot tell anyone, Aeglosdir, please," I said. He smiled. "Of course not. I swear on my life that I will tell no one," Aeglosdir answered.

We all looked up as the forest suddenly darkened, signalling the sun falling below the horizon. Aeglosdir looked back at us. "I must be going. It is almost my shift once more," he said in parting. "I shall go as well. It is probably best that the three of us are not seen walking in together," Legolas added. I nodded in agreement. "Goodbye, Aeglosdir. It was wonderful meeting you. Goodbye, Legolas. Gi melin," I said. Legolas returned the 'I love you', then left with Aeglosdir. I turned the other way to wander around the forest for a while before walking back to the gates.

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but you all were introduced to Aeglosdir! He's like, the really cool best friend guy that everyone wants :P. I got really sad at making Legolas cry, but I felt like it was necessary. ^-^ Thank you guys so much for reading, I GOT OVER 200 VIEWS TODAY WHICH IS, LIKE, CRAZY! I seriously can't thank all of you enough! I love you all! **

**Daro= stop**

**Gi melin= I love you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Seas: Chapter 10**

**Hey...*hides* I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating in so long! PLEASE DON';T LEAVE ME MY LITTLE READERS! Christmas happened and I got the Silmarillion so I've been reading that instead of writing, school has been trying to kill me since then, I started watching a bunch of random TV shows, and on the topic of TV shows I also FELL IN LOVE with Pushing Daisies (rights to Bryan Fuller), and even though it ended I don't care it's a beautiful show and all of you need to watch it, there's like, amazing stuff in there, AND NO LESS, LIKE, COME ON IT'S LEE PACE! And...I hit a writer's block. I had no idea how to connect the last chapter to upcoming chapter 11 and so I died... again, I'm so sorry! If this chapter seems crappy apologies again, there's like, a bunch of stuff. Pushing Daisies sort of made me lose my mind ^-^. Don't watch it if you have important stuff you need to do recently after. Okay...hopefully this chapter is okay, it's kind of a filler with a bunch of internal conflicts but it leads into the next so...yeah. :) Everything recognizable is PJ and Tolkien. Read on my remaining babies! xD**

_Legolas POV_

I strolled slowly down the hall to my quarters, my hands together behind my back. My thoughts wandered to my meeting with Olórëdes in the forest the previous night. The feeling of her soft hair resinated in my fingertips, and the gentle ringing of her voice, so much like bells, echoed in my mind. I sighed, imagining her delicate body in my arms again...so incredibly fragile.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a servant. "My Lord Legolas," he slightly called, as if he had said the same multiple times already. I looked at him. "The King requests your presence in his quarters," he informed me, bowing. "Thank you," I dismissed, and the servant turned and walked away. I sighed. I honestly did not want to speak to Father right now, but he would seek me out himself if I did not go to him.

So I turned to my right into another hallway and walked through the guarded doors into Father's quarters. I closed the doors purposefully loudly. "Legolas, is that you?" I heard his voice echo through the hall. "Yes, Father. You wanted to see me..?" I called back, hearing my own voice sound stiffly respectful.

Father came around the corner, wrapped in his crimson bathing robe and patting his hair with a towel. "Indeed. I would like to talk with you. Come," he said, striding off to his study. I followed behind him. He sat down in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the massive hearth in the large room, filled to the top with books. He comfortably crossed one leg over the other, leaning back as I sat rigidly in the opposite chair.

I waited for him to speak. After a long while of staring into the fire, Father finally began. "I do not like this tension between us, Legolas. It has not even been a complete day yet, but I already cannot deal with this...ongoing argument," he murmured. "Father, I really am not willing to talk about-"

"I know you think you are not, but I know you truly do want to resolve this," he interupted. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back slightly in the chair. "I know you have already told me your conditions, and I mine, but one or both of us may be willing to negotiate," he said. His words sickened me. He spoke as if this was some sort of bargain, as if my love was an object to be traded at a market. "We are not negotiating anything, Father. This is not a deal between two peoples," I muttered.

Father did not flinch. "Son, please. Can you at least attempt to see my point of view?" he asked. I apparently said yes, for he continued. "I am only trying to help you see what is best for you. What is best for our kingdom, our people-" "

"And me marrying a noble does that?" I demanded. "How does that better our kingdom in any way other than pleasing you? I do not like this dispute either, but it will never end if you do not stop being...self-centered," I growled, standing and storming out of the room.

I had my hand on the doorknob when Father called to me again. "I am sorry melin," he said quietly. I sighed. "Amin mela lle beika, Ada," I responded, exiting the room to go again into the forest.

_ Olórëdes POV_

"Thank you," I murmured to the cook as I stood and left the dining hall after finishing a well-cooked dinner of vegetable stew with bread. I walked through the halls to the kingdom's library. It was a massive room filled with shelves of books. Walkways crisscrossed over each other, connecting the multiple levels of the tall area to the walls so one can reach any book they need.

I had read almost half of the books in the library in my time. Dividing them into time periods and sections in those periods, I worked my way through them diligently. I was now about halfway through the Second Age, reading on the departure of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn into Belfalas.

I walked up one of the staircases to the level containing Second Age books, scanning until I found the last book I had finished. I swiftly pulled out the one next to it, carrying the book to one of the many padded seats the library provided. I sat and began reading.

However, only a chapter or two into the book, my thoughts began drifting away from the depiction of the tale. Even though I attempted to bring my mind back to the book, I started wondering about Legolas; his teary blue eyes as he spoke to me, the soft sound of his voice, his strong arms as he wound me into an embrace, the feeling of his smooth hair, his scent, all of him.

I slammed my book shut, angrily standing. What was I thinking?! Fantasizing about the Prince of the Woodland Realm. Foolish. I shoved the novel into to crevice I had taken it from, storming from the library. I swept down the halls in an ashamed rage, unsure now of what to do with myself. My feet carried me to my room, and I locked myself inside.

I stood in the center of my room, staring at the fire in the hearth in frustration. What was wrong with me? I was not allowed to love Legolas. I simply was not permitted to do so. And yet...I love him. I could not deny this fact.

With a short gasp, I realized the war inside me. My mind was battling my heart; my mind telling me the social boundaries that I must abide by, and my heart telling me that I belong with Legolas and cannot change that. But which was correct?

_What do I do?_ I asked my self over and over again. The whole time I stood on the rug before the hearth, I could not create an answer, a decision. I decided that I needed to clear my mind, and I could not do so in the confinments of my room.

I shed my dress and dressed in my outdoor clothing once more. Stepping back out into the halls, I quickly strolled to the gates. I immediately felt slightly soothed by the nighttime air as I approached the exit. I began wandering along the path, looking up through the trees at the stars, slightly covered by thin clouds.

I imagined how Father would react if I told him I choose not let Legolas go. He would be happy, and most likely thank me for seeing sense. But...I would break Legolas's heart if I did so. I could not even think of doing that to him. However, Father would finally no longer have to choose between his daughter and his King. I knew that Legolas had already made that decision. He had chosen me, as irrational as it may seem. Legolas's relationship with King Thranduil would be restored to amicable terms. He would no longer have to choose between his heart and his father.

I had made no progress. I myself could not bring myself to choose between Father and Legolas. Though, I discovered that it was truly a decision of who I did and did not want to hurt. Truly, I wanted to hurt neither Father nor Legolas. Yet not deciding did not make the situation better. I sighed.

I was about to turn around to go back to the kingdom, seeing that I had strayed quite a long distance from the entrance while lost in my internal debates, but I froze when I heard the sound of a large stick snap. I did not turn to see what or who was behind me.

An Elf? No, he or she would not have made a misstep and broken the twig in the first place. It could not be the large and terrifying spiders that used to haunt the forest, King Thranduil had managed to kill them all or drive the rest off. No animal would make such a noise. A human? Why would any man come into Mirkwood? All of these thoughts raced through my head immediately after I heard the sound. I felt my heart quickly beating with fear and anxiety.

Then watched in horror as a large grotesque hand reached around my head and clasped over my mouth, muffling my screams. Strong arms and a large body won out over my attempts to struggle out of the grasp. I did not know how to fight, it had never been in my intrest to join the guard. My eyes widened as a large, hunched figure came into my vision. It was clothed in leather rags and armor made of strangely wrought metal and bones. I recognized the disgusting and multilated facial features as only one creature before he raised his arm and knocked me into unconsiousness with the end of his weapon. Orcs.

** GASP! Whaaaatttt?! Impossible! Nope. Denied. ^-^ I feel so evil now. Again, I apologize hugely for the massive delay with this chapter, but don't worry! The next chapter will be up REALLY soon since I now have a direct connection from this one to 11. :) I'm so happy now. There are too many people who have favorited and followed and such that I can't put all of your names down, but a MASSIVE thank you to you all! I love you guys so much! Please follow, fave, and review to those of you who haven't! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Seas: Chapter 11**

** Hello boos! I've decided after many different nicknames that I'm gonna call you all boos, so I hope you don't mind that. ^-^ SO...what will happen to ****Olórëdes and the Orcs? Why did they kidnap her? WILL THEY KILL HER?! I'm not telling. ^-^ I just feel so evil about this chapter. By the way, this is the chapter for why I gave it an MA rating, because, honestly, we all know how Orcs treat their prisoners. Okay, I'm not making this a massive introduction like last time, so I'll let you all get right to the writing. Everything recognizable is PJ and Tolkien! Read on, boos! **

I suddenly was able to feel the rough stone below my body. I blinked my eyes open, unfamiliar with my surroundings. My eyes widened and I jerked into sitting position, almost falling over and hitting my head once more. I looked down and realized my hands were bound with thick rope.

So were my feet. And both my hands and feet were also connected to shackles chained to the crumbling walls of the abandoned room I was in. I had never been here before, but I knew it instantly.

Dol Guldur.

But...this was impossible. King Thranduil and all of the remaining Elves and Men had worked to hunt down the leftover Orcs after the defeat of the Great Eye. None should still be alive.

However..my mind began pondering. What if some had hidden themselves away in the dark holes from which they came? What if now that the hunts had finished, they had come back? I stopped before my thought could wander further. I had a larger problem at that moment: the fact that I was bound in shackles on the floor was a problem. I pulled my hands as close as I could to my face, trying to inspect the ropes. I sighed.

Even if I could get the ropes off, the shackles would still remain. And as far as I could tell, there was no way to escape them without a key. I let my hands fall back down against the stone floor once more, closing my eyes.

_ What do I do? _

I hardly had time to think of some sort of a beginning of an escape plan before I heard hard, rough steps echo through the halls of the abandoned fortress. They grew louder, yet I still did not open my eyes. Louder, until I heard them reach the doorway, and then they stopped.

"Wake up, Elfling. I know you ain't out anymore," a disgusting growl echoed through the room. I did not respond in any way. I heard the footsteps begin again, though this time accompanied by multiple other pairs, and they stopped directly in front of me.

"I said wake _up_," the beast snarled, delivering a vicious kick to my abdomen. I convulsed, almost retching up my last meal. I coughed violently. "Awake now, aren't you, ya little girl?" the vile monster snickered. I opened my eyes and glared up at him. "Release me, you wretch," I demanded. "

"Sorry, beautiful, but I'm afraid it is not that simple. You Elves have killed most of our people. So now, they will pay. With you," he purred, cackling again afterward. He then yelled at his two henchmen in Black Speech, and their swords connected with the chains hold me to the wall, breaking my bonds. Before I could stand on my own, the leader had grabbed a fistful of my long hair and pulled me up by it, and I gasped in pain.

He then flung me forward, and I fell, skidding on the hard ground, I imagine scratching my arm in the process. His henchmen picked me up again and shoved me towards the door. I regained my composure and straightened my back, striding confidently with the leader in front of me. We walked past many groups of Orcs and multiple rooms left to crumble away, until we came to a large balcony-type area.

It looked to me as if it used to be inclosed, but the outer wall shielding the room from the edge of the fortress, and cliff, seemed to have dissolved away in the wind, besides a few piles of rocks. I noticed the many skulls and piles of rotting carcasses scattered about, and I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat.

My heartbeat stuttered as I laid my eyes upon a tick wooden poll, roughly cut from a tree, standing upright in the center of the clearing. Dried blood coated the right side of it, as well as the floor beneath it. I felt fear grip my chest. A whipping pole.

I had not noticed that I had stopped walking as I took in the horrid sight, but my escorts did. One of the Orcs behind me shoved me in the back roughly, causing me to stumble forward. The other pushed me to the ground. I heard the leader chuckling evilly.

"Let us see how much pain she can endure before we bring in her friend," he cackled. What friend? Had they captured another Elf? I had no time to prepare myself before a metal-covered boot connected with the back of my head.

I could almost feel my brain slam forward into my forehead, and I groaned loudly, bringing my hands to the back of my head. I felt sticky liquid oozing from the point of pounding pain on my skull.

Then a jolt of pain shot up my body from my leg, and I looked down to see one of the Orcs slamming a stone club against my thigh. It was excruciating. I never heard or felt the bone break, luckily.

I shut my eyes, crushing them closed against the tears already streaming down my face in pain. But they bugged wide open again as a kick was delivered to my stomach again, and I coughed violently, vomiting..

But the Orcs would not give me a moment's rest. As I emptied my stomach onto the stone floor, they continued kicking and crushing my body, the number of abusers multiplying exponentially until I felt like my entire being was being pulverized.

Yet they seemed to leave my head alone after the first kick. A deadly headache had appeared almost immediately, and only grew worse as more pain registered in my mind. Why were they leaving my head alone?

A blade slipped against my cheek, slicing it open, and I felt blood trickle down my face. Then I understood. They wanted me to stay conscious, so that I would feel ever beating I was given. And I did.

I wanted to slip into unconsciousness so badly. To not be able to feel the pain. To not be able to scream in agony even with the slightest movement, much less the kicks. I had never felt so broken in my life. And it did not stop coming.

Until it did. The leader, who I assumed had been gleefully spectating the abuse, yelled at his beasts to stop. I breathed a hitched breath into the ground, my multiple broken ribs allowing me to take only shallow, painful breaths. I knew I was covered in blood and bruises, and I could feel my hair glued to my face with the dried blood from my head and cheek. I coughed, feeling moist liquid spray from my mouth. More blood.

The leader chuckled. "Did you figure out what we were doing, wretch? I bet you did. Now you can meet your friend," he snarled. I opened my eyes as far as I could, squinting up to see him lean over me, snatching my and lifting me off of the ground by my neck. His hand convulsed, and my mouth gaped, my hands desperately grabbing at his thick, rotting fingers. He threw me across the room, and I landed in a heap in the corner, screaming in pain again.

The leader ordered his minions in Black Speech again, and I watched feebly as two of them left. I shut my eyes again, breathing shallowly and quickly, moaning quietly at the sharp pains stabbing through my body at every heave.

After a few moments, I heard muffled screams and grunts, as well as the snarling and grumbling or Orcs. I opened my eyes again, looking at the doorway. What poor soul have they captured to receive the same treatment as I? The sounds grew closer, until I saw something that forced my eyes wide open and a word to escape my lips in shock.

The Orcs hauled a muscular figure between them, struggling viciously in the strong grasp of his kidnappers. He had a twisted strip of animal skin tied around his head and between his teeth, explaining the muffling of the sounds resonating from his throat. The Orcs flung him to the ground, and the leader laughed again. I was growing tired of his endless enjoyment with our pain. The beast then pointed to me, and the Elf looked in my direction, light-blond hair slightly obscuring his view. But he recognized me all the same. Blue eyes met blue, and tears fell from both.

Legolas.

**CLIFFHANGER. Haha...evil once again ^-^. Sooooo the Orcs have Legolas AND Olórëdes..what now? You'll have to wait and see, boos. Review, follow, and favorite if you like it! The next chapter will hopefully appear directly after this, now that I'm in the writing mood, but I've said that so many times I can't trust it anymore xDD. Speaking of the next chapter... it will be more gory than this one (I imagine Orcs believe men can withstand more than women, so they have more fun...and yeah...the whipping post comes in), so beware if you can't handle...descriptive writing. BUT I HAVE A REASON FOR ALL OF THIS JUST WAIT, BOOS. Also, sorry for it being a bit short. The next one will be longer. Promise! I love you all so much! Bye! **


End file.
